This project will examine the interactions of some potential and actual pancreatic carcinogens with pancreatic tissue. The compounds to be examined are a series of nitrosoureas and nitrosamines. The reference compounds are 1-methyl-1-nitrosourea (MNU) and N-Nitroso-N-(2-hydroxypropyl)-N-(2-Oxopropyl) (BOP), since each is a proven pancreatic carcinogen in an appropriate animal model. The interactions of these compounds with constituents of the guinea pig and hamster pancreas, particularly DNA and nuclear proteins will be examined. Results with these compounds will be compared to those obtained with chemical cogeners such as l-ethyl-l-nitrosourea (ENU), dimethylnitrosamine (DMN) and diethylnitrosamine (DEN). The goal is to define the ability of equimolar quantities of these compounds to chemically modify the pancreas, to define the chemical nature of the interactions and to examine the possible ability of compounds such as alpha-tocopherol and polyamines to modify these interactions.